1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for removing joints from axles of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical axles of vehicles, particularly the front transmission axles of vehicles each may comprise a joint, such as a constant velocity (CV) joint secured thereon. The joints have a good chance to be damaged after use, and have a good chance to be removed from the axles for repairing purposes.
However, the joints are solidly secured to the axles of the vehicles, and may not be easily disengaged or removed from the axles of vehicles. It normally takes a long time and a number of working processes to remove or to disengage the joints from the axles of vehicles by the workers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional processes to remove or to disengage the joints from the vehicle axles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device for easily and quickly removing or disengaging joints from axles of vehicles without much labor work.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a device for removing joint from axle, the device comprising a device for removing joint from axle, the device comprising a plate, a seat disposed on the plate for supporting the axle, a positioning device for positioning the axle on the seat, a follower including a casing having a chamber formed therein for receiving the joint of the axle therein, and having a slot formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the casing for slidably receiving the axle, and a moving device for moving the follower away from the seat, to disengage the joint from the axle.
The follower includes a block coupled to the casing, and the moving device includes an actuator having a rod coupled to the block, to move the block and the casing of the follower relative to the seat.
The casing includes at least one ear extended therefrom, the follower includes at least one pole secured between the block and the ear, to form a space between the block and the casing.
The follower includes a cover secured on the casing, to enclose the chamber of the casing, and to prevent the joint from flying out of the casing.
The seat includes a notch formed therein to stably receive the axle. The positioning device includes an actuator having a rod extendible toward the seat, to clamp the axle between the seat and the rod. The rod includes a lower portion having a notch formed therein to receive the axle.
The positioning device includes a housing disposed on the plate, to support the actuator on the plate and above the seat. The housing includes a board having a passage formed therein to slidably receive the rod of the actuator.
The housing includes two legs disposed beside the seat, the board is disposed between the legs of the housing. Each of the legs of the housing includes a flap extended therefrom and secured to the plate with at least one fastener.
The plate further includes two tracks provided thereon to slidably receive the flaps of the legs. Each of the tracks includes a channel formed therein to receive the flaps of the legs respectively.
Each of the legs of the housing includes a depression formed therein to receive the seat, and to position the seat relative to the housing. Each of the legs of the housing includes at least one bulge extended therefrom to engage with the seat, and to position the seat relative to the housing.
The seat includes an upper portion having a groove formed therein, and the rod includes a lower portion having at least one cut formed therein to form a lower portion having a reduced thickness, and to allow the lower portion of the rod to engage into the groove of the seat.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.